


Love Freely Given

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice day for Tony and Gibbs (or a dose of smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Freely Given  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tony  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: A nice day for Tony and Gibbs (or a dose of smut.)  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Gibbs had been working on the boat that day. His fingertips were now rough as he trailed them down Tony’s chest. He dragged a thumb across one of Tony’s nipples, each little groove in his skin seeming to catch for a moment. Tony moaned appreciatively. Of course the quickies were fun but he loved Gibbs best like this, happy after a relaxing day. There’d been no urgent case to interrupt their weekend.

Gibbs got his attention with a kiss. “You were off in your own world.”

“Just thinking how quiet it’s been and what a nice day we’ve had.”

Gibbs smiled, of course he’d thought it too, just hadn’t said it. “If you’ve jinxed us.”

They both looked towards their phones on the nightstand for a moment before shaking their heads. Tony manoeuvred them so Gibbs was lying half on top of him. Gibbs kissed him again, lazily exploring Tony’s mouth with his tongue. It was slow and gentle, something Tony never expected when he and Gibbs first got together. He felt Gibbs was hard against his thigh and kind of thrusted his hips forward to push his own cock against Gibbs. The kisses lasted a while and he was in no rush but he didn’t want to waste his erection on Gibbs’ leg.

“What’s your preference tonight, Gibbs?”

“You in me please,” he answered kissing Tony’s neck.

Tony slid out from under Gibbs and rummaged in the drawer for the lube. He sat astride Gibbs and kissed the back of his neck, kissed his shoulder blades and gave him a lot of attention as he kissed his way down Gibbs’ back. Gibbs sighed happily, he loved taking care of Tony but some nights it was nice to come apart under Tony’s touch. His partner always knew how to make him feel good.

They moved a little, getting comfortable. Gibbs put his arms under his head and Tony lifted one of Gibbs’ legs slightly. He parted Gibbs’ cheeks with his thumbs and placed a kiss to the sensitive area. Using his tongue he licked across Gibbs’ hole. He lavished attention on Gibbs with his lips and his tongue for a few minutes until Gibbs was happily squirming beneath him.

“Not gonna last if you keep doing that, Tony.”

Tony wasn’t surprised, he knew how good it could feel. He popped open the cap on the lube and poured a little onto his fingers. Using one finger, then two he stretched Gibbs a little, as usual marvelling at the trust Gibbs showed him. He poured some lube on his cock and pushed slowly inside. The initial thrusts were slow but soon both could feel their orgasms build.

“So close, Tony. So good.”

Tony rolled them sideways a little so he could grip Gibbs’ cock without hurting his wrist. Explaining that injury to the team would be embarrassing. He stroked Gibbs' cock in time with his thrusts and in a few more moments they both came. Tony kissed Gibbs, “love you.”

“Love you too,” said Gibbs tiredly, “your turn to get up.”

One of these days they’d actually learn to keep the wipes near the bed. Eventually Tony gave in and got some wipes for a quick clean up of them both. When he climbed into bed Gibbs threw an arm over him and they drifted off to sleep.

It was a great sleep until Gibbs’ phone rang five hours later. “Can’t those damn petty officers stop getting themselves killed?” Both were tired but dressed quickly. “It’s your fault, Tony, for jinxing us. You’re buying the coffees.”


End file.
